Light meeting darkness
by FranchescaMarie
Summary: Una chica poco normal, por accidente cae al pozo, y es transportada a otra epoca. 'Donde estoy'


Hola a todos yo soy Saber Lima y soy nueva escribiendo fics así que por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo en sus reviews.

Pensamientos: _'hello'_

Habla: ¨hello¨

Subconsciente: **_'hello'_**

_**Capitulo Uno:**_

_**Introducción a mi vida**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en una gran mansión, en esta mansión vivían los Namilla, poseedores de la más grande compañía en el mundo, Namilla corp. que producía todos los productos habidos y por haber (ya ustedes saben a que me refiero y si hasta en la industria de la comida). En fin, en esa mansión se despertaba una chica, esa chica tenia cabello azul marino, ojos verde esmeralda, ella es conocida como Lima (me gusta ese nombre) la hija del medio del matrimonio Namilla. Ella se estaba levantando, como todos los días a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos antes de dirigirse a la escuela.

Ella se levanta y se cambia (no se baña porque va a sudar y se va a bañar después de hacer sus ejercicios) se pone una franela de color negro, unos pantalones deportivos negros sus tenis Nike y una gorra negra que dice Lima al frente.

Cuando sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras se encuentra con los sirvientes que preparan el desayuno y la mesa para cuando la familia se despierte.

Lima: ''Hola como ha dormido Kaede?! '' dice la joven muy feliz y llena de energía.

Kaede: '' muy bien pequeña, y tu como siempre yéndote para hacer tus ejercicios diarios''.

Lima: '' usted sabe como yo soy Kaede siempre me gusta estar en forma y mantenerme fuerte porque nadie sabe cuando eso se pueda necesitar porque en esta vida uno tiene que aprender de todo''.

Kaede: '' así es, pequeña, ohhh se me olvidaba, felicidades pequeña''.

Lima: '' ahh es verdad, yo cumplo 17 hoy, muchas gracias Kaede'' dijo mientras la abraza, '' bueno debo de comenzar porque quiero terminar mis ejercicios a tiempo''.

Kaede: '' si sigue ''.

Lima salio y comenzó con su calentamiento que consiste en hacer abdominales, pechadas, cuclillas y una serie de cosas mas. Después empezó trotando en el jardín y después corriendo, haciendo en 30 minutos lo que una persona normal haría en 1 hora pero ella no ha entrenado desde que tenia 6 años para nada (pero no es solamente eso).

Después de darle las vueltas al jardín fue al dojo a entrenar todo tipo de arte marcial que ella supiera y pelea con espadas, kunais, hilos, y muchos tipos de cuchillas más después de su riguroso entrenamiento dieron las 6:30 ella debía de estar en su colegio a las 8 en punto, so, le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ella se fue a bañar y a ponerse su uniforme (igual que el de Kagome, porque? Porque ella va al mismo colegio de Kagome) después de eso fue a despertar a sus hermanos (que?? Creían que era ella sola). Bueno a su hermana porque su hermano debe ya estar bañándose a esta hora.

POV Lima (POV, para los que no sepan es lo que ella piensa y hace narrado por ella como su punto de vista de las cosas)

Yo entro a una habitación rosada, el color favorito de mi hermana y comenzó la rutina de nuevo. Suena la alarma del reloj y ella golpea el reloj para que se apague, yo me río mentalmente para que no me oiga yo me escurro como si fuera un fantasma por su habitación, siempre he tenido esta habilidad de caminar sin que nadie note mi presencia, bueno en fin llego a la cama de Pamela, mi hermana.

'' Pamela, hermanita, es hora de levantarse'' dije yo con una voz muy amable.

Pamela: '' 5 minutos mas mama'' dice ella todavía durmiendo

'' si, hija, esta bien 5 minutos mas y ya'' yo riéndome malévolamente.

Yo fui al baño, coji una cubeta y la llene de agua, después salí del baño y me puse al lado de la cama y:

''hermanitaaaaaaaa, quieres un vaso de agua??'' le pregunte con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Pamela: '' si '' dijo todavía dormida, _'jeje lo bueno es que ella no sabe lo que le voy a hacer muajaja ehmm, lo siento todavía debo de practicar eso''_

Y lo hice, le tire la cubeta de agua encima a mi hermana y me gusto y mucho.

Pamela: '' AH!!!! ESTA FRIA!!!!!!!'' grito mi hermana toda temblorosa y desesperada.

'' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA'' estaba riéndome tanto que me cai al piso porque ver a mi hermana así, con su pijama de Hello Kitty toda pegado a su cuerpo y temblando como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona.

Pamela. '' PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO **LIMA MARIE NAMILLA**!!!''

De repente me detuve de reír, mi hermana solo me llama por mi nombre completo solo cuando esta realmente furiosa, trague en seco y me voltee solo para ver la cara del mismísimo demonio podía verle los ojos en fuego y hasta que le estaba saliendo humo por los oídos y la boca, 'lo_ cual es probable que sea, oh dios mio creo que se le van a salir los ojos de mirarme así' _reí un chin mas.

'' hermanita será mejor que te quites esa ropa toda empapada porque puede ser que cojas un resfriado y te de una pulmonía o algo así y no queremos eso o si?, además no quiero llegar tarde al colegio '' dije, y después de eso salí da ahí, mi hermana no tuvo mas remedio que de hacer lo que yo le dije.

Cuando baje, vi a mi hermano Ryu en la mesa desayunando.

''BUENOS DIAS HERMANO!!'' grite yo con mucho entusiasmo y porque no hoy era mi cumpleaños después de todo.

Ryu: ''tienes que ser tan ruidosa cuando me saludas??'' dijo el sofocado por mi pequeña bulla.

Lima: ''mmmmmmmm…. Si'' le respondí tan fácil como la pregunta.

El suspiro resignado seguramente pensaba porque tenia que tener una hermana como yo pero así soy yo y nadie me puede cambiar. Después me senté en la mesa a desayunar waffles con miel, ummmmmm, delicioso.

Vi a mi mama bajar las escaleras con mi papa al lado, '_ahh que lindos se ven juntos, yo quisiera encontrar a alguien así, despertar y ver el amanecer con el a mi lado, pero bueno todavía no debo estar pensando en eso, soy muy joven aun' **'si, aja, con 17 años y te crees una jovencita' **'si soy una jovencita además todavía no soy una adulta' **'tienes razón'**_ y esta es otra pelea interna con mi subconsciente.

'' Buenos días mama, buenos días papa, como amanecieron??'' pregunte yo entusiastamente

Lisa: ''bien hija y tu?'' dijo mi mama.

'' yo, mas feliz que nunca'' dije sonriendo

Kenshin: ''claro que si, es tu cumpleaños deberías estar feliz''dijo papi sonriendo

Lisa: '' QUE!!?? Oh dios mio se me había olvidado, felicidades mi querida hija, ya casi eres toda una mujer!! '' dijo esto para después darme el abrazo de oso,

'' mi…no…respirar…'' dije como pude ya que como ven, mi mama me estaba cortando las vías respiratorias.

Lisa: '' oh lo siento querida'' dijo soltándome, '' es que la emoción de que ya tengas 17 es demasiado grande '' dijo extremadamente emocionada y cuando digo extremadamente es como lo oyen.

Pamela bajo las escaleras en ese mismo instante corriendo como una bala, a abrazarme y felicitarme aunque aun siento que esta enojada por lo que hice pero como dicen '_a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas'_ o algo así, en fin, le devolví el abrazo pero cuidando de que no me haya puesto algo en la espalda o no tenga algo en la mano para pegármelo en el cabello, por suerte no tenia nada,

Kenshin: '' ok, ok basta de abrazos es hora de ver los regalos'', al oír eso me emocione me preguntaba que iba a ser, serian los carros que le había pedido el año pasado _'por lo que acabe de decir seguramente es eso ya que tengo ese don'_ (ella se refiere a que ella puede adivinar lo que los otros estaban haciendo sin estar ahí o van hacer no es un poder es como instinto o algo parecido pero ella cree que eso es un don).

Mi padre nos dijo que saliéramos para ver mi regalo y cuando salí me quede en shock, totalmente sorprendida ahí, en frente de mi, estaban todos los carros y motocicletas que le había pedido el año pasado y los que quería este año.

Ryu: ''Lima cierra la boca que se te va a entrar una mosca y no queremos que salga en los periódicos, Lima Namilla muerta por una mosca atorada en su garganta, oh si??''

Yo cerré la boca pero estaba tan emocionada que solté un grito que no me hubiera sido raro que me hubieran oído en China o en algún lugar así, al primero que vi fue el Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren tan perfecto en toda su plateada gloria, me había estado muriendo por este carro y el que le siguió después fue aun mejor un Ferrari Enzo 6.0 y después de ver unos carros mas llegue al amor de mi vida, de toda mi existencia..

'' UN LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO R-GT NEGRO!!!!'' grite a todo pulmón como si hubiera visto a un Dios o algo parecido, corrí de una vez al carro y me monte mas rápido de lo que alguien dice a y comencé a ver todo como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro en el fondo de algún lago común y corriente. Este carro lo quise desde que lo vi por primera vez en una foto me enamore fue como si estuvieramos destinados uno para el otro.

'' Papi?? Me dejarias manejarlo oi?? Aunque sea para ir al colegio por favor??'' y puse mi carita de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

Kenshin: '' claro que si es tu cumpleaños no??'' dijo el con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

'' TE AMO PADRE MIO, oh eres el mejor padre que haya podido tener'' y le di un gran abrazo de oso.

Lisa: '' bueno si yo tambien te tengo un regalo pero es para cuando llegues del colegio asi que ven temprano''

''Si mama'' dije muy entusiasta.

Pamela: '' hoy me voy contigo entonces hermana'' dijo ella feliz

Ryu: '' lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, me voy solo y no tengo que dejar a nadie en la escuela'' dijo muy feliz y de buen humor

Yo le saque la lengua como una niñita pero no me importaba tenia mi carro, y no es que yo sea vanidosa ni nada pero es que siempre me ha gustado ese carro. Mi papa me dio la llave, mejor dicho la tarjeta porque este carro es de esos que se prende con tarjeta, genial no??. Prendi el auto, Pamela se monto, le dijimos adios a nuestros padres y salimos normal ya que no queria queme quitaran el auto apenas y me lo hayan dado.

Mientras estaba manejando a la escuela estaba pensando en mi familia, les daré una descripción, mi mama Lisa, ella tiene el cabello anaranjado, muy sedoso y suave ella no tiene que ir a ningun salon a que e arreglen el cabello porque ella siempre parece que va y aunque no lo hace porque mi mama no es de esas señoras ricas que viven metidas en un salon, no, a mi mama le gusta cocinar, regar sus flores ayudar a las personas y muchas cosas mas, ella preferiria vivir en una casa humilde que vivir en una mansión pero mi papa asi lo quiso asi que no tenemos otra opcion.

Mi papa Kenshin, el es el dueño de la compañía Namilla corp. Heredada por su padre, el tiene cabello azul oscuro y los ojos de color azul claro mi papa tiene un excelente cuerpo y siempre se mantiene en forma a pesar de no ir a un gimnasio.

Mi hermano mayor Ryu, el tiene 20 años, el es muy frio y calculador pero solo cuando no esta con nosotros, su familia, el se puede pasar por el hermano gemelo de mi papa pero mas joven, con los ojos un azul oscuro y muy frio y calculador. Mi hermano no siempre era asi, el se volvio asi cuando una novia de el que el amaba con todo su corazon, cuando el descubrio que ella no lo amaba y que solo queria su dinero y que tenia una aventura con su mejor amigo en la vida. Después de ahí el rompio con ella y le dijo a su mejor amigo que si lo volvia a ver en esa misma escuela se iba a asegurar de que sea el infierno para el, y después de ahí no volvimos a ver a ninguno de los dos, el estuvo muy depresivo 3 meses después salio de su depresion con su mascara fria para que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar, pero por supuesto que el se abre con nosotros al principio ni me hablaba pero yo lo hice razonar a mi estilo y todo volvio a la normalidad, bueno al menos en familia.

Mi hermana menor Pamela, ella tiene15 años, ella a pesar de ser molestosa, indisciplinada, haragana y muy dormilona es una excelente estudiante al igual que yo y mi hermano todos sacamos A en todas las materias, mi hermana se puede decir es muy popular al igual que yo. Ella es de tez blanca cabellos castaños oscuros con rayitos rojos carmesí naturales y los ojos lila, para mi que es una mezcla del color de los ojos de mama con los de mi papa.

Ella y yo somos muy populares en la escuela se puede decir que todos los chicos en la escuela quisieran estar con nosotras y todas las chicas desearían ser como nosotras y están celosas de que nosotras llamemos mas la atención de los chicos que ellas, pero la verdad es que a mi no me importa lo que ellas piensen o dejen de pensar además de que los chicos en nuestras escuela son unos totales patanes que se creen que las mujeres son solo para una noche y después no sirven para nada, ugh hombres, son todos unos idiotas machistas, con excepción a mi hermano y papa y algunas personas mas, son todos unos idiotas cabezas de chorlito con nada mas que aire en el craneo que yo creo que debe estar ya hasta podrido.

Fin del POV de Lima

Esto era lo que iba por la mente de Lima Namilla una chica comun y corriente pero todo sera asi de tranquilo para siempre, ella pronto averiguara lo que le tiene deparado el destino.

Continuara…

¶

Hello!!!, les gusto mi primer capitulo??, se que esto al principio no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha pero sigan mirando que en el proximo capitulo habra ese poquito de accion que ustedes querian, bueno bye, y si quieren manden reviews!!!


End file.
